


Eien no Hachigatsu

by revabhipraya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dapatkah kita kembali seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu? {LukiGakukoGumiya}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eien no Hachigatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation  
> Eien no Hachigatsu © reycchi
> 
> Warning:  
> Plot rush, typo(s).

**10** _**Agustus 1999.** _

.

"Oiii! Cepat ke sini!" seru seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai hijau sambil melambaikan tangannya dari atas bukit. Ia baru saja tiba di atas sana, ditemani sebuah sepeda baru yang dibelikan ayahnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

"Tunggu!" balas seorang gadis kecil bersurai ungu sambil mengayuh sepedanya cepat-cepat. Kamera tua warisan sang ayah yang ia gantung di leher bergoyang seiring dengan kayuhannya. Helai rambutnya yang panjang terangkat, dihembus angin senja.

"Tunggu aku juga!" sahut seorang bocah laki-laki lain yang berambut merah jambu. Cepat-cepat ia kayuh sepedanya, menyusul sang gadis yang sengaja curi  _start_.

"Ah! Luki-kun curaaang!" protes sang gadis saat si merah jambu berhasil menyusulnya. Sambil bersungut-sungut, ia kayuh lagi sepedanya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Tetap saja, ia tidak bisa mengalahkan laki-laki yang memang gesit dan ahli bersepeda.

Si bocah hijau tertawa begitu melihat kedua insan itu bertengkar. "Gakuko kalah! Yeay!"

"Curang! Curang!" gerutu sang gadis, Gakuko, saat akhirnya tiba di puncak bukit. Ia parkirkan sepedanya dengan benar sebelum kembali berceloteh. "Luki-kun curang!"

"Eh? Tidak, ah." Si merah jambu, Luki, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku 'kan, cuma menyusul. Gakuko yang curang karena sudah curi  _start_."

Si gadis diam akibat fakta yang dipaparkan. Yah, memang itulah yang terjadi. Salahnya sendiri berbuat curang di awal, benar?

Akhirnya, Gakuko hanya bisa merengut sambil mengomel dalam hati. Entah mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang curang atau Luki yang ia anggap curang.

"Sudah, sudah." Si bocah lelaki hijau, Gumiya, merangkul kedua sahabatnya. Ia memasang raut wajah bahagia. "Karena kita sudah sampai di sini, sebaiknya kita nikmati dengan foto-foto!"

Megpoid Gumiya, bocah laki-laki yang cinta kamera. Ia sangat suka berada di depan kamera dan berpose bak model terkenal. Ia bahkan menjadikan model video klip sebagai cita-cita utamanya, bukan dokter, pilot, ataupun profesi keinginan anak kecil pada umumnya.

"Siapa yang motret? Gakuko?" balas Gakuko, masih sambil merengut. Gadis yang satu ini memang paling hobi memasang wajah masam di depan kedua sahabatnya. "Nanti Gakuko gak ada di foto!"

Kamui Gakuko, seorang gadis kecil yang juga mencintai kamera. Berbeda dengan Gumiya yang suka dipotret, Gakuko lebih suka memotret. Hobi yang ia jalani ini diajarkan oleh sang ayah yang dulunya berprofesi sebagai fotografer benda-benda seni.

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang foto," balas Luki sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Gakuko. "Jadi kamu ada di foto."

Megurine Luki, bocah laki-laki berkacamata yang kutu buku. Dia bukan tipikal anak yang senang kamera, berbeda dengan kedua temannya. Luki hanya mencintai dua hal; buku dan sepedanya. Hobi membacanya ia dapat dari sang ibu yang berprofesi sebagai pustakawan perpustakaan daerah.

Cita-citanya? Tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Dokter.

Gakuko menggeleng keras-keras. "Nanti Luki gak ada di foto!"

"Banyak protes, deh," gerutu Gumiya sambil melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia tarik kamera Gakuko cepat sebelum pemiliknya sempat mencegah. "Buatku saja!"

"JANGAN!" seru Gakuko sambil menggapai kameranya. Sayangnya, jangkauan tangan Gumiya yang cukup tinggi membuat usaha Gakuko gagal.

"Pendek!" ejek Gumiya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Gumiya, kembalikan kameranya," ucap Luki dengan tatapan datar. Bocah itu memang kurang bisa mengekspresikan emosinya.

"Dengarkan kata Luki-kun!" Gakuko menyahut sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia tampak marah sekali pada Gumiya. "Kembalikan!"

Gumiya terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Gakuko. Akhirnya, ia turunkan kamera itu sambil berkata, "Kita fotonya bergantian saja. Aku akan foto kamu dengan Luki dulu."

Gakuko mengerjapkan matanya. "Kok, begitu?"

"Sudahlah, usul Gumiya itu benar juga," sambar Luki sambil menarik lengan Gakuko. "Nanti Gakuko juga akan dapat giliran berfoto dengan Gumiya, kok. Sekarang, Gakuko mau difoto di sebelah mana?"

Cepat kembali dari kemarahannya, Gakuko segera mengarahkan Luki ke bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi. "Di sini! Nanti Gakuko berdiri di sebelah sini, Luki-kun di situ!"

Luki hanya menuruti perkataan sang gadis sementara Gumiya berkomentar, "Ribet banget sih, foto doang."

Mungkin Gumiya lupa soal cita-citanya.

"Luki-kun, jangan lupa peace, ya!" titah Gakuko sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangannya, bermaksud memberi contoh pada Luki. Yang diberi contoh buru-buru mengikuti sambil menatap kamera dengan datar.

Gumiya memberi aba-aba. "Satu... dua..."

_Klik_.

"Gantian! Gantian!" Gakuko berjingkrak bahagia. "Aku mau foto sama Gumiya-kun!"

Gumiya menyerahkan kamera keramat Gakuko pada Luki. Mereka bertukar posisi; Luki pemotretnya, Gumiya dan Gakuko yang dipotretnya.

Tentu saja, sesi foto antara Gumiya yang gila dipotret dan Gakuko yang paham benar mana sudut terbaik berlangsung dengan cepat.

_Klik_.

"Sudah," ujar Luki sambil menjauhkan matanya dari kamera. Pegal rupanya anak itu.

"Gakuko mau motret Luki-kun dan Gumiya-kun, dong!" pinta sj gadis sambil merebut kameranya kembali. "Di tempat yang sama, ya!"

"Hah?! Aku tidak mau berfoto dengan Luki!" protes Gumiya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Eh?" Gakuko menatap Luki yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sama dengan Gumiya, bocah merah jambu itu juga menolak. Luki menggelengkan kepala untuk menegaskan penolakannya.

Penolakan massal yang dilakukan kedua bocah itu terang saja membuat bibir Gakuko maju lima sentimeter. "Ya sudah! Aku ambil foto  _candid_  saja!"

_Klik_.

"Kalian nggak boleh protes!" seru sang gadis sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada dua bocah itu.

Selesai dengan acara potret-memotret, ketiganya lalu duduk di atas rerumputan, hendak menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Luki duduk di sebelah kiri Gakuko sementara Gumiya di sebelah kanan sang gadis.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, kalian ingin menikah dengan siapa?" Pertanyaan itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Gakuko.

"Haah? Buat apa pertanyaan bodoh begitu?" tanya Gumiya dengan wajah aku-tidak-ingin-menjawab-pertanyaabmu.

Luki juga berkata begitu. Secara tersirat tentunya.

"Uh, ini cuma iseng, kok!" balas Gakuko―lagi-lagi―sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Kalau Gakuko ya, Gakuko ingin menikah dengan Gumiya-kun!"

Gumiya mengangkat alisnya. "Haaah?"

"Iya! Soalnya Gumiya-kun tampan dan suka difoto, jadi Gakuko bisa memotret Gumiya-kun sepuas mungkin!" Gakuko menjelaskan tanpa perlu ditanya. Ia satukan kedua tangan lalu bergerak-gerak senang seolah sedang menari solo.

Luki menyahut. "Kalau hanya untuk difoto 'kan, Gakuko tidak harus menikah dengan Gumiya."

"Benar!" sambar Gumiya berapi-api. Tampaknya bocah yang satu ini menolak keras pernikahan antara Gumiya dengan Gakuko. "Lagipula, kau ini merepotkan, tahu? Menikah saja dengan Luki, sana! Dia pasti bisa mengurusmu!"

"Eh? Aku?" Luki menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Bukannya menyangkal atau apa, ia justru mengalihkan pandangan. Wajahnya merah ternyata.

"Memangnya Luki-kun mau?" tanya Gakuko, kali ini dengan nada khawatir. "Gakuko tidak mau ditolak lagi..."

"A-ah! Aku mau, kok!" sambar Luki sambil buru-buru mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "A-aku tidak menolak Gakuko, kok!"

"Waaah, senangnya!" Gakuko spontan memeluk si bocah merah jambu. "Kalau begitu janji, ya! Luki-kun harus melamar Gakuko suatu hari nanti!"

Luki hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Huh, dasar kekanakan," komentar Gumiya sambil merebahkan badannya di atas rerumputan. "Kalau aku sih, ingin menikahi orang kaya!"

Gakuko melepas pelukannya pada Luki lalu menyahut dengan nada sebal. "Pertanyaan itu sudah tidak berlaku, Gumiya-kun."

"Huft, terserahlah!"

"Eh, kita harus cepat-cepat kembali!" Luki berseru sambil memeriksa arlojinya. "Kalau sampai terlambat, kita bisa―"

"KAGAMINE-SENSEI!" seru Gakuko dan Gumiya bersamaan. "Nanti dihukum!"

Ketiganya cepat-cepat menaiki sepeda masing-masing lalu mengayuhnya pedalnya dengan cepat. Mereka harus kembali ke kota untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan musim panas―bukan dari sekolah, tetapi dari salah seorang tetangga.

Dan itulah cerita musim panas mereka... lima belas tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

_**10 Agustus 2014.** _

.

Seorang wanita berusia dua puluh empat tahun berjalan pelan menyusuri padang ilalang nan luas. Rambut ungunya terus terangkat, helai demi helai, akibat hembusan angin.

Sudah lima belas tahun ia meninggalkan tempat ini, tidak terasa. Tepat satu hari setelah kejadian lima belas tahun yang lalu, mendadak keluarga Kamui harus pindah ke luar kota. Dan Gakuko tidak dapat menolak walau ia tidak ingin.

Dan mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Mungkin... hingga saat ini.

Tanpa sadar, sang wanita, Kamui Gakuko, telah tiba di puncak bukit tempatnya dulu pernah bermain. Ia rogoh sakunya, mencari tiga lembar foto yang dulu ia ambil di sini. Fotonya dengan Gumiya, fotonya dengan Luki, serta foto kedua bocah―yang kini telah menjelma menjadi pria―itu.

Lima belas tahun yang lalu...

Gakuko menatap ketiga foto itu bergantian, lalu berhenti saat ia tiba pada foto kedua lelaki itu. Sahabatnya, teman bermainnya semasa kecil...

Matanya lalu berpindah fokus, menatap dua nisan yang ada di hadapan.

Nisan Luki dan nisan Gumiya.

Wanita itu mengulas senyum sedih. Yah, ia sebenarnya berharap dapat bertemu kedua sahabatnya―dalam keadaan hidup―saat kembali ke kota ini. Nyatanya, apa yang ia dapat?

Kabar dari keluarga Megurine bahwa Luki meninggal akibat keracunan gas di laboratorium.

Dan kabar dari keluarga Megpoid bahwa Gumiya tewas akibat overdosis obat-obatan terlarang.

_Itu_? Itu balasan dari mereka untuk Gakuko yang berusaha menjadi fotografer sukses sampai berkarir ke luar negeri?

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir keluar.

"Musim panas lima belas tahun yang lalu akan selalu kuingat," ucapnya di sela tangis. "Sebagai musim panas terindah dalam hidupku."

Dunia memang tidak seindah novel, Kawan.

**Author's Note:**

> HAI FANDOM KESAYANGAN /peluk semua/ (?)
> 
> Akhirnya bisa nulis di sini lagi ;;_;; writer-block benar-benar menyiksa D'''x
> 
> Btw, ide cerita ini diambil dari lagu Eien no Hachigatsu-nya Goose House. Bagi kalian yang mau baper berlebih, silakan setel lagunya sambil membaca. Mungkin... bakal nangis. /oi
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu review-nya! o/


End file.
